My Take origin for Clockwork
Hey Guys Arthur1711 here As you all may know Clockwork aka Natalie Outlette Its my favorite creepypasta of all due to her design however alot of people critizice her due to her origin story which i will admit its very flawed as well,well i decided to do my own version of her backstory, either if i will improve it or make it up to you, Well here it goes: Natalie Outlette was born not a Normal girl,She was born a Physchopath, a type of person that lackes empathy towards others,Natalie was raised by her single mom who almost had no time to be with her daughter at all, Natalie grown up however she mostly didn't socialize and didn't speak much to anyone and had weird tastes making society think of her as a weirdo or a outcast being constantly judged, rediculed or ignored, When Natalie became older she worked in a Clock store as that was the only job she managed to get, it was a part time job since she had to go to school, Unforginetly her manager wasn't a nice guy, he was very violent and abusive towards her making her stay overtime,Make abusive comments and beat her or insult her even if she was one second later,unforginetly Natalie coudn't do anything against him since he was a highly respected person in society and no one could touch him, Natalia hated her Manager who was named bill and she hated the clock store, all those tickings from the clocks somehow made her angry,Time was her worst enemy, it reminded her of him, however unforginetly for Bill all this treatment was slowly making Natalie snap, when no was around Natalie begin to kill small enemies to relieve her anger however it was never enough, She needed to get rid of the problem itself: Bill One day Natalie arrived 6 minutes later on the job with bill waiting for her, he proceded to scold her however things would go differently this time: Bill; You stupid bitch! Arrive late again and you're fired, You can't keep track of time- However then Natalie smiled Natalie; Your time...is up Natalie then grabbed two long knifes she took for her house and then stabbed billy in the head and then heart, that instantly Killed him and he fell on the groun and blood came out, Natalie chuckled madly, after that she proceded to begin to destroy every clock there and closed the windows in case anybody sees her, however then she came across a small little clock, she proceded then to carve her eye and then put the clock in her eye, she was now moved by rage,she then took Bill's body and throw it away in a garbage can pretending it to be just trash,As Natalie walked back she begin to remember however how everyone treated her, how they saw she was a outcast for some many years, those memories brought more rage into her.. Natalie: Society and Time....they mistreated me...how about i mistreat them and see how they will like it?...*giggles a bit* I'm sure they will love it~ Natalie then walked out by the backdoor and dessapeared into the night, in the current days People have reporting seeing her killing people well whispering "Your time is up", the Local news called her Clockwork, she is still out at large, lookout at night,if you hear footstepts and then sound a Clock ticking...Your time is up... Credits to Arthur1711 Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:DIALOGUE!